More Than He Bargained For
by doctorsheriff
Summary: When Nick goes to the the coffee shop he met someone he hadn't seen in over a year. They have some unfinished business. Just a fluffy oneshot I thought up one evening. Possibly not my best work.


**More than he bargained for**

**Disclaimer: Don't own yada, yada. **

Nick sighed and walked over to the counter.

"One black coffee please." A painfully cheery girl grinned at him practically skipping to get the drink for him. Nick rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on the side as he waited. His eyes began to wander around the small cafe before zeroing in on one table in particular. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He hadn't seen Gregory Sanders in just over a year yet now, out of the blue, here he was, unannounced, in a coffee shop just down the street from the lab.

Smiling at the still beaming girl he gave her some cash and turned away, his own cheeks starting to hurt at the sight of her. He went to get some sugar from the small unit subtly staring at an older looking Greg. The new look suited him better that his old one. Nick walked over to Greg's table stiffly and coughed to gain the younger man's attention.

"Greg?"

"Nick!" happily the former lab tech seemed delighted to see him and he stood to trap Nick in a strong, friendly embrace.

"So... how's life in California treating you?"

"Honestly? Dull." Nick laughed sincerely.

"Well, what are you doing back here in sin city?"

"Well...I. I was looking for an apartment. I want to move back here."

"You're coming back?" Nick allowed his excitement to take him over. Just for a moment.

"I hope to. My Dad's cancer went into remission so I don't need to look after him anymore. I've got a meeting with Gris in the morning. He doesn't know it's me yet."

"Well, we'll all be glad to have you back, even Hodges! The lab's been way too quiet without you." Greg smirked

"We all know there's only one person whose opinion on this matters to me. Well, two but I'm not counting Gris."

"Well shucks, you're gonna to make me blush. Well if you are still looking for an apartment you're welcome to stay at my place until you get your own." Greg paused obviously unsure.

"Really?" Nick nodded "That would be amazing!"

Nick almost exploded with joy, however, being cool and calm headed he kept it under control.

"Great. Just like old times. Your old room's still the same as you left it."

"You never changed it?"

"Honestly G? It wouldn't have felt right to take down all the Marilyn Manson posters and the surf board and there was no way I was getting rid of the coffee machine, that thing is a life saver. Besides I knew you'd come back someday." Greg laughed freely.

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude but I'm staying in the motel on Freemont, anywhere is better than there, could I move in today?"

Nick cringed at the memory of the last time he'd had the misfortune to have to spend time at that motel. Grinning widely he mock rolled his eyes "If you must." Greg giggled before mentally face palming himself. Man, Nick made him feel like such a girl.

"I'll get your stuff picked up." Nick glanced at his watch "Oh, hell. I've got to go to work! Here's my key, I'll see you later right?"

"Right." Greg saluted and Nick gave him a sideways look before running off to work. Greg realised his hand was still at his forehead and glared at the extremity as he brought it back to his side. Dear lord, why did being around Nick always make him act like a complete retard?

Nick huffed as he arrived home and remembered that he had given Greg his key. Knocking he smirked as he heard a crash soon followed by a cry of 'Oh shit, my leg!' A slightly ruffled looking Greg opened the door.

"Hey Nicky!"

"Hi." Nick glanced at the suitcase and three small boxes in his hallway. "Is this it?"

Greg gave him a half smile. I've been living in a motel. How much did you think there would be?"

"Fair enough! So how about I cook us some celebratory pasta and we talk? I want to know all about your past year."

Within 15 minutes they both sat with a plate of spaghetti and a beer. Greg took the time to study Nick more closely. He had lost a lot of weight but was still very muscular and his hair had got longer and more unkempt. It suited him Greg decided. He himself hadn't changed all that much. His hair had been cut short and he had dyed it a more toned down caramel blonde. He was still clean shaven and he wore baggy dark jeans and a tight t-shirt. He had been working out more and now though filled out a t-shirt almost as well as Nick although there was still no contest when it came to size of muscle, Nick was just too dedicated to a healthy diet for that.

Nick had to admit that he had been nervous that they would be awkward now; having not seen each other in so long things could easily have been weird between them. He soon realised there were no worries about that. The word awkward was obviously not in Greg's dictionary. They talked for hours about anything and everything, every time there was ebb in conversation Greg would crack a joke that would spur them both into debating a new topic.

"So, Nick, who's the lucky lady?"

"What? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Greg grinned at him "Don't play dumb with me there are ladies toiletries in your bathroom. So, who is she?"

Nick laughed whole heartedly "That? That would be my sister."

Greg scrunched up his nose "Jesus Nick, that's disgusting!"

"Very funny Greg. She was staying at mine recently and she forgot some stuff."

"Ok, that explains a lot." They both sunk into a brief comfortable silence.

"You're really not seeing anyone?" Greg broke the silence, cringing at how needy that must have sounded.

Nick shook his head. "I haven't been with anyone, that is to say, I haven't seen anyone, since the night before you left."

Nick looked down at his hands refusing to meet Greg's eyes. The night before Greg had left they had both stayed in to say goodbye. They had a few beers and one thing had led to another and they had ended up sleeping together. The next morning they hadn't spoken about it. They had simply got up, got dressed and said goodbye. They had had an unspoken agreement never to mention it again, an agreement that Nick had just broken.

He stood up abruptly, unable to bear the silence, picked up their long forgotten plates and took them to the sink. He braced his hands on the basin and breathed deeply. What the hell had he been thinking? Wincing he heard a chair scrape along the wood floor and footsteps though he couldn't tell whether they were going towards or away from him. He soon got an answer when the kitchen door slammed shut. He felt his shoulders drop and he hung his head. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Greg ducked beneath one of his arms so that he was, in effect, trapped between Nick and the sink with one of Nicks arms either side of him. He tilted Nick's chin so he would look at him.

"Nick, I might have read this all wrong but I thought you should know that my Dad getting better isn't the only reason I came back to Vegas."

"Oh?" Nick looked Greg in the eye liking the direction of the conversation far more.

"Yeah, really." Greg grinned leaning slightly forward to whisper in Nick's ear. "I've missed you."

Nick slumped forward burying his head into the crook of Greg's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I've missed you too." He grinned leaning back to capture Greg's lips with his. It was as explosive as he remembered.

"Hey Nick you do realise that now I'm back I'm never leaving again right? You know you're stuck with me?" Nick raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well shit I didn't think this one through did I?"

"Nope." Greg grinned "You didn't." He leaned in to kiss Nick.

**A/N: So, What did you think? Please review, reviews are my crack. No flames please!**


End file.
